michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad (album)
Bad is Michael Jackson's 7th studio album, released by Epic Records on August 31, 1987.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bad_%28album%29 This album consists of 11 of Jackson's songs, one that features Stevie Wonder and another that features Siedah Garrett. Bad is the 19-27th most sold album worldwide with 65,000,000 sold.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_best-selling_albums_worldwide Track Listing # Bad (recorded 1986) # The Way You Make Me Feel (recorded January – July 1987) # Speed Demon (recorded 1986) # Liberian Girl (recorded 1986) # Just Good Friends (featuring Stevie Wonder) (recorded January – July 1987) # Another Part of Me (recorded 1985) # Man In the Mirror (recorded January – July 1987) # I Just Can't Stop Loving You (featuring Siedah Garrett) (recorded January 1987) # Dirty Diana (recorded 1986) # Smooth Criminal (recorded 1986) #Leave Me Alone (recorded 1985) - The LP release of Bad didn't include this song on its track listing, but is now present on all CD releases. 2001 Special Edition Bonus Features * Streetwalker (Previously unreleased song) * Todo Mi Amor Eres Tu (Spanish version of I Just Can't Stop Loving You) * Fly Away (Previously unreleased song) * Three interviews with Quincy Jones * An 82nd spoken introduction to Fly Away Personnel * Writer, composer, vocal arrangement, co-producer, solo, background vocals: Michael Jackson * Producer: Quincy Jones * Background vocals: Siedah Garrett, the Winans, the Andrae Crouch Choir * Bass guitar: Nathan East * Hammond B-3 organ solo: Jimmy Smith * Synthesizer solo: Greg Phillinganes * Drums: John Robinson, Miko Brando, Ollie E. Brown, N'dugu Chancler, Bill Bottrell, Bruce Swedien * Drum programming: Douglas Getschal * Guitar: David Williams, Bill Bottrell, Eric Gale, Danny Hull, Steve Stevens, Dann Huff, Michael Landau, Paul Jackson, Jr. * Trumpets: Gary Grant, Jerry Hey * Sounds engineered: Ken Caillat, Tom Jones * Percussion: Paulinho Da Costa, Ollie E. Brown * Keyboards: Stefan Stefanovic * Saxophones: Kim Hutchcroft, Larry Williams * Synclavier keyboards, digital guitar, rubboard: Christopher Currell * Synthesizers: John Barnes, Michael Boddicker, Greg Phillinganes, Christopher Currell, Rhett Lawrence, David Paich * Piano: John Barnes * Rhythm arrangement: Michael Jackson, Quincy Jones, Christopher Currell * Horn arrangement: Jerry Hey * Synthesizer programming: Larry Williams, Eric Persing, Steve Porcaro * Midi saxophone solo: Larry Williams Singles * "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" (July 20, 1987) * "Bad" (September 17, 1987) * "The Way You Make Me Feel" (November 9, 1987) * "Man In the Mirror" (December 16, 1987) * "Dirty Diana" (April 18, 1988) * "Another Part of Me" (July 11, 1988) * "Smooth Criminal" (October 21, 1988) * "Leave Me Alone" (February 13, 1989) * "Liberian Girl" (July 4, 1989) * "Speed Demon" (only for promotion) (October 12, 1989) Artists Featured # Letta Mbulu (appears on spoken intro of Liberian Girl) # Stevie Wonder (appears on Just Good Friends) # Siedah Garrett (appears on I Just Can't Stop Loving You) Trivia # The album produced 5 Hot 100 number ones; the first album to do so. It was a feat that would be succeeded by Katy Perry's Teenage Dream album in 2011, which generated six number one songs by that point. # Bad was the 3rd and final album collaboration between Michael Jackson and Quincy Jones. # Michael wrote 9 out of 11 songs on the album tracks and was the co-producer for the entire album. # Just Good Friends and I Just Can't Stop Loving You are the only songs in the album that have no music videos (not including the 2001 special edition). # Just Good Friends is the only song in the album that hasn't been a single. # A 25th anniversary of Bad was released on September 18, 2012, under the name Bad 25 with the original album tracks as well as bonus remixes, demos, and previously unreleased material. Also See Bad World Tour References Category:Albums Category:Studio Albums Category:Solo Studio Albums